Cosmic Crisis Parody
by SidrajinPrincess
Summary: A Parody of Cosmic Crisis, a fanfic orignally by Nekochan. Trunks befriends a girl that has a very bad man scouring the universe for her and on his way to Earth! Whatever will they do! Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cosmic Crisis and its characters belong to Nekochan. Dragon Ball Z and its characters belong to Akira Toriyama.

**Author's notes:** Ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce you to the Cosmic Crisis Parody! This is taken directly from the original fanfiction written by the illustrious Nekochan and it is with her blessing that I have been able to make this parody! Every chapter, before posted on here is previewed by her!

**Cosmic Crisis Parody**  
By: SidrajinPrincess

**Chapter 1 **  
Introductions and Fixations

"Natalie, you're going to be late! Again!" A teenage girl said to her ever running late friend. Another girl, who was walking slower than a snail down the sidewalk, just mumbled something unintelligible under her breath about her test that morning. Both girls were wearing their dinky school uniforms.

"Hurry up!" The first girl said, sighing in annoyance as she pushed her friend down the walk, trying to persuade her to move faster towards the school they attended. Suddenly, Natalie looked at her watched and face faulted.

"Oh My Kami! It's 8:15!" She shrieked, and ran down the sidewalk with little anime exclamations trailing behind her. The first girl just sighed, shaking her head as if her friend had no hope for anything. "That's Natalie," she chuckled and tucked her short blonde hair behind her ears, and followed after her friend. She decided to take a shortcut to meet up with Natalie at school.

Natalie, running as fast as her skirt would allow her to, before it would fly up, and exposed her Hello Kitty underwear. She turned to look for her friend, but saw that she wasn't there. "Hmm, must've taken that shortcut again," She thought aloud. Suddenly! Right as she turned her head to look in front of her she smacked into something and fell right on the ground in a daze. Natalie looked up and observed a very handsome young man about her age, looking at her with questions in his eyes. He was about 6 inches taller than her, with very pretty purple hair that fell just above his very handsome earlobes, and blue eyes. She admired his build, but tried not to stare. He reached his hand down to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking her over.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said, standing up. She tired to regain her composer, but wobbled a bit to the side.

"Do you need any help?" He asked her again, putting his hand behind her back to stabilize her, though she needed more than stabilizing, if you get my drift.

"Huh? Oh, no… it's okay." She said, still dazzled by his beautifulness… er… I mean dazed by the impact. He stared at her with curious eyes.

_Beautiful._ He thought. She had straight, silky brown hair, that made all the girls in school envious, that fell just below her shoulders, with green eyes that were a lovely shade. And a slight tan. She had a white ribbon in her hair to match her school uniform and Hello Kitty undies.

"So what's your name?" She asked, snapping the Purple-Haired wonder out of his daze, who looked rather embarrassed.

"Trunks, yours?" he replied feebly, not getting over Natalie's beautifulness.

"I'm Natalie." She said, then looked at her watch. "Oh! I'm so late! I'm gonna have to practically FLY to make the first bell!" She cried. "Sorry!" she called back to Trunks as she sped down the street. He watched her figure until it was out of eyesight. He turned back and continued to walking down the street, but the thought of her distracted him. So he decided to play stalker, like Edward Cullen, and follow Natalie.

Trunks shot up into the air and sped forward, scanning the streets below for any signs of the beautiful girl that captivated his mind. He stopped when he noticed her in an ally corner. He looked close and saw that someone was trying to attack her.

"Come with me, baby." A tall, scrubby-looking guy said, moving closer to her. He was not handsome by any means and probably couldn't get a girlfriend. He repeated to take steps towards the frightened schoolgirl, when she suddenly brought her foot around and kicked the back of his knees, sending him crashing to the ground. "Aaah! You'll pay for that you little tramp!" He yelled, and attempted to get back on his feet. He moved forward to grab her shirt, but she blocked his hand with her left arm and punched him in the stomach with the second. Before the man could get back up, she flipped over and proceeded to leave the alley, totally unaware that the Purple-Haired Wonder had watched the whole thing.

"Wowwie, where did she learn to fight like that?" Trunks murmured to himself as he hovered above the scene. This furthered his interest in her. She continued to run down the streets until she came to a rather large private school. She ran through the yard and into the main building, just as the first bell rang. Although she was later for school, again, she made it in one piece.

Trunks studied the school for a minute longer, and then turned and shot across the sky, back towards his home, Capsule Corporation aka Capsule Corp. When he entered, Bulma was standing in front of him with a worried look on her face.

"Where have you been?" She said, rather loudly. "I thought you'd still be sleeping by now!"

A sweat drop appeared on the side of Trunks' head and he rubbed the back of it with his right hand. "I just went for a walk. Why?" He replied.

"Well, next time tell me where you're going so I don't have to wonder where you are!" Trunks was about to offer a weak-ass excuse, but Vegita entered the foyer and interjected.

"He can take care of himself, woman!" He said harshly, "He isn't some human weakling."

"I don't care what he is! He's my sweet, little, baby boy and I plan to watch out for him!" she yelled back at Vegita, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He's my bab… son too, and I know that he can take care of himself! He's sixteen, not six!" He shot back at her. Trunks was looking between the two, growing more nervous and more embarrassed.

"Mom! Dad! Just shut up!" Trunks yelled at the ever arguing couple. They both turned around and looked at him with menacing eyes. "Or…not." He said, and stumbled up the stairs. He went up two flights to get to his room. Trunks peeled of his clothes and took a shower. He couldn't get her face out of his head during the whole shower. He sensed something was different about her, something mysterious, yet captivating. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. When he opened the door to the bathroom, a cloud of steam flew out. He walk into the living area of his room and slipped on a pair of cargo pants and a tight black tank top. (I guess this means he goes commando!)

"TRUNKS!" He heard his mother's shrilly cries below, and ran downstairs to see what the matter was. When eh got to the bottom of the stairs, he raced to the kitchen where his mother was.

"What?" He asked, while catching his breath.

"Your father and I are going out for the afternoon. Watch your sister." She said, walking out into the foyer. He looked over at his little sister, Bura. Bura sat in the living room, holding a doll, with a grin across her face. He sighed depressedly. He knew what was coming and he wasn't sure if he'd like it. He saw them to the door, then turned around to discover Bura clinging to his pants.

"Whatcha want to do, huh?" He said to his sister, rubbing her hair. He loved his sister, but didn't like playing dolls, though he knew if he didn't and their father found out, it wouldn't be pretty for him. Bura looked up at him with a grin from ear to ear and held up two Barbies.

"Oh no! Are you sure you don't wanna do anything else?" He said, hopefully. Bura just shook her head back and forth, and proceeded to run to the living area where she had everything out to set up. He followed her, and then remembered a time when he caught his dad playing dolls with his sister a few weeks ago. He laughed to himself as he recalled the look on Vegita's face when he was discovered.

He sat down on the floor next to Bura as she set up her dolls for a tea party. Trunks' thoughts drifted back to Natalie. How did she learn to defend herself like that? Why was she so intriguing? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted when Bura jumped in his lap, knees first. He's eyes bulged out and he whimpered slightly.

"Play with me!" She demanded of her brother. Trunks wiped his eyes from tears of pain, and sat down in front of the small table, and sipped pretend-tea.

While he was enjoying the company of his sister after the pain had passed, Natalie sat in school, half asleep. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night. She had a recurring nightmare that wouldn't allow her to get a decent night's sleep.

"Natalie! I suggest you listen if you want to get a decent grade on your biology final this week!" The teacher snapped at her, and there were some chuckles heard within the class. She lowered her head down, embarrassed. After the bell rang, Natalie went to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" She said quietly as she splashed water on her face. "I usually do so well in that class." She heard her friend yell for her to hurry up or they'll be late for French. Slowly she picked her things up and dragged herself to forth period when she'd just rather drag herself to bed, preferably with Trunks. Wait… where did THAT thought come from?

"Here. Take one of my homemade muffins." Bura said, handing her brother an imaginary muffin. He reached out his hand and accepted it, wishing it was a real muffin, or better yet, a steak. He was starving when he realized he didn't eat breakfast. They sat and "ate" for a few moments, and then Bura interrupted the silence.

"Trunks, tell me a story." She requested.

"What kind of story?" he asked.

"A nice one with a happy ending," she replied, while settling onto the sofa. Trunks leaned against the sofa and thought for a moment, his mind wondering to Natalie, before he focused on the task at hand. He began to tell her a story all about how his life was turned all upside down by dragons and fairies. Soon his sister was asleep. He took her to her room, full of little girl stuff. He tucked her in and shut the door.

He went to his room with a plate full of food and sat out on his balcony and ate, enjoying the slight breeze that rustled through his fine purple hair. He kept getting a strange feeling about Natalie, as if she were in danger. When finished with his huge, very inhuman-like portion of food, he returned to the kitchen for more. He saw a scouter sitting on the counter, near the entrance to the science wing.

Must be one of mom's. He thought as he picked it up, curiously. He put it on and pressed the buttons. It began to pick up on familiar ki's, which he recognized at once. Suddenly, it detected a significantly large one near downtown. He sat up and stared harder, alarmed. Who could it be? He took the scouter off and decided to go check it out. Before leaving Capsule Corp., He set the alarm system to keep his sister safe, then he flew out the door, his mind racing, thinking it was probably another Cell or Majin Buu, or perhaps a very angry Sidrajin who wanted his princess back…

_To be continued…_

**End notes:** Neko and I are looking forward to know what you think, so please review! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
Dun...dun... dun... disaster!

He could feel it radiating from the source. He sensed it wasn't evil, but pure innocent. Still, he wanted to make sure. When he arrived in the city, he slowed down, scanning the area with his pretty blue eyes. He noticed that many of the schools (which he should be in) were letting out. He decided to find Natalie since he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure enough, using his Super Saiyajin powers, he spotted her at once. He landed from a distance from the yard, as to make sure he didn't freak anyone out.

Natalie walked out of the building, books in hand and shoulders shagging. "I just can't believe myself, today! I mean, I couldn't pick up on anything at school." She moaned to her friend, who was quite sick of hearing her complain. "I JUST know I'm going to fail my finals this week!"

Her friend put on a reassuring smile and said, "Don't worry about it, Nat. I'm sure you just need to go home and rest. It'll be better tomorrow," The girl said. "I have to go to my art class. I'll see you tomorrow!" she ran down the street opposite of Natalie, glad to get away from the depressed, tired girl.

"Yeah, bye!" she mumbled, and walked out on to the schoolyard, wishing she was home, curled up with earl gray tea. Hot. She inhaled deeply and looked up at the sky. It was a tragically beautiful day, she thought. But why did she feel so strange? So not herself? She shook her head and proceeded to walk out onto the sidewalk, where she fought to keep her balance. Trunks appeared behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, spun around in a fighting position, ready to take on this attacker!

"Oh!" she cried, startled, "It's you." Trunks picked up her books. "What are you doing here?" she continued as she took the books, admiring his build and eyes and hair.

"Oh, I was in the area," He said, grinning, stalkish like.

"Um… okay!" She said, "But I'm not really feeling well, I have to warn you." Her voice quivering and Trunks took half a step back incase she blew chunks.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, worried that his new love interest was ill.

Natalie groaned, "I don't even know. I just need to get some rest."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He said, with his arm around her shoulder, glad to be close to his new love interest.

Natalie, wasn't stupid or tired enough to turn down an offer like that from one of the most gorgeous guy she'd ever met. "S-sure." She said, struggling to see straight_. What's the matter with me? _She thought, _He must think I'm a freak or something. _Of course, there was always that chance that she was a freak!

_She doesn't look very good. I should get her home fast before she passes out, though that would be fine since I'll have the honors of carrying her! _Trunks thought to himself as he held her trembling body stable while they walked. Natalie felt soooo weak and sooo helpless. She hated being this way. Hated the feeling of weakness and helplessness. She was anything but! But, what could she do at the moment? Suddenly, a migraine headache crashed through her head. She fell over as she grasp her head, moaning in pain, withering away slowly.

Trunks wasted no time, and picked her weak, helpless, yet very fine ass up. He shot in the air and raced back home to the ever famed Capsule Corp.

A lot of time passed and when she awoke, she was in a hospital-like bed with scary machines all around her monitoring her vitals. One was measuring her heart rate with a little heart doing a dance across the screen, the other was monitoring her puny brain waves, which was barely functioning in her weak, helpless state. Slowly, she opened her eyes, on which they focused even more slowly on a figure next to her. It was Trunks! OMG, Trunks.

She sat up in bed; her heart beating ever so faster at the sight of the Purple-Haired wonder, which was apparent from the readings on the monitor. She looked around the unfamiliar room and glanced back at Trunks who was fast asleep on a chair next to her bed, drooling. Her heart rate slowed back down.

"Where am I?" Natalie thought out loud, whispering to herself. "I'm not in the…" She was cut off by Trunks' stirring. She looked over at her future husband and saw his pretty blue eyes open slowly, focusing on Natalie's hawt body.

"Natalie," He asked sleepily and wiped away the drool from his face. "Are you okay?"

"Trunks? Where am I?" She asked, looking around, trying to get off the bed.

"Oh, you're at Capsule Corp," he said, nonchalantly, "This is my house."

"NANI! Your House? You LIVE here?" She asked, surprised.

"Y…yeah…" Trunks replied, taken aback.

Natalie was so like, totally amazed by all the technology and gadgets and gizmos around. And this was just ONE room. Suddenly, as if her brain started to function properly, she remembered she was supposed to go straight home that afternoon.

"Oh No! Not again! I have to go home RIGHT now. Before my mother has a cow!" She said, getting out of bed, tearing the wires attached to her off.

"Wait!" Trunks said, grabbing her arm. "You're not well enough to go out by yourself. Let me come with you." He purred softly. "That way if anything happens…."

"I have to! Come with me if you want." She said, running out of the room, but stopped suddenly, when she realized she didn't know where on Namek she was going. Trunks followed, leading the way out of the almighty capsule corps. She was still amazed at all the gadgets that were just lying around.

"I just have to take a shortcut really quick." He said and went to check on his sister, who was still happily asleep, dreaming of her papa and getting all the things she wants. As Trunks was gone, Natalie snooped around and saw a blue-tinted scouter. She picked it up and began to fiddle around with the buttons. She pressed something, and the scouter made a bleeping noise. Random numbers began to appear and she heard Trunks coming, quickly setting it down, acting like she didn't snoop at all.

"Come on, lets go." He said, dragging her out of the building, then resetting the alarm system to keep his sister safe from any bad guys.

Natalie ran down the walk, picking up speed as she went. Her skirt flew up once or twice to reveal her Hello Kitty underwear. Trunks blushed and wondered if her bra was hello kitty as well. A couple of times she swayed side to side like a ship on the high seas in rough weather, but otherwise she was just A-O-Kay.

_What happened back there? _Trunks thought, remembering the earlier tragedy of Natalie passing out. _She seems fine now… I don't understand._

Natalie ran, without seemingly getting out of breath, until she reached a mind dazzling meadow with beautiful overgrown flowers and high grass. Laughing as she ran through the grass, enjoying the breeze and racing with her future husband, kinda like how Anakin and Padme frolicked in the meadow on Naboo. Trunks could easily win, of course, but decided to be the perfect gentleman and decided not to. Soon, using his awesome Saiyajin sight, he could see a house in the distance. It got bigger as they approached (as opposed to staying small when far away). It was a two-story brick house with black shutters. She ran to the front door, throwing the door open and nearly shutting it in poor Trunks' face in her snail like hurry.

"Kaasan!" She called throughout the house, "KAASANNN!" There wasn't any answer, because her mom wasn't home. After searching the house for her, she soon gave up.

"Come on!" She called to Trunks and ran up the stairs. She came to the door with a picture of a lonesome sunflower on the front of it. She went inside, and threw her books on her bed. Trunks, being ever brilliant and smart, figured it was her room. He looked around, and snooped…er… inspected it. There was a bed in the corner with a yellow and blue comforter on it, as well as a pile of cute, adorable stuffed animals. There was a dresser (painted yellow and blue) in the corner with yet another arrangement of stuffed animals. Stuffed animals ruled the room. She reached her closet and pulled out some clothes, and then ran into the bathroom.

Trunks sat down on her cozy bed, and continued to inspect the room. She had a large bay window on one side of the room which had the most WONDERFUL view of the meadow that they had just ran through. The paint was a subtle yellow color, with a boarder of sunflowers and other blue flowers. Natalie stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a white strapy tank top. Trunks just couldn't help but stare at her as she threw her uniform into her closet where it fell in a messy heap. Then, with super speed, she raced across the room and fell onto a rolling chair and wheeled herself to her desk, where her computer addiction took over for the next ten minutes of her life. She quickly typed something into her computer and got up while it logged on to the internet.

"You want something to eat or drink?" She asked.

"No thanks," He answered, though he was slightly hungry for a snack, but didn't want to eat her out of house and home. She hoped back on her chair again, seemingly full of energy.

"You've got mail." The AOL voice came on. She checked her e-mail and then saw a highlight on the screen.

"Oh, it says there was just a horrible car crash today. One person was very critically injured, and the other suffered a broken leg." She said, straining to read the letters. "Sorry, my vision is a bit blurry today for some reason." She continued and logged off, after checking other daily sites. She turned on her radio to ominous music that happened to be on right when the phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi." She spoke into her yellow and blue cordless phone.

"Is this Natalie Holmes?" The grim voice on the other side asked.

"Yes…why?" She asked. Trunks watched as she suddenly became faint.

"W-what did you say?" She said into the mouthpiece, trembling. After a few moments, she put the phone back into the cradle slowly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Her eyes fearfully looked at Trunks.

"That was the police." She said, struggling to stay calm. "My mother was in that car crash." With that she crashed to the ground in a unconscious heap.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Bravery in the highest degree!

Poor Natalie sat by her dying mother's side, holding her limp hand. Trunks sat and watched as Natalie spoke softly to her mom.

"It's going to be okay, do you hear me?" She said and her mother didn't even twitch. Her dying mother was hooked up to machines to monitor her heart and vitals. A nurse walked in with a chart in hand, and began to scribble Dr. House doodles onto the paper.

"Is she going to be okay?" Natalie asked, fearfully.

"Well, kiddo, things aren't looking too shabby right now. She suffered some major blows to the cranium and her skull is fractured something terrible." The nurse replied and then left, shutting the door. Poor Natalie curled up in the chair and started sobbing, letting her tears drown herself in misery. Trunks considered going back to Capsule Corps. to see if Bura was okay, but he REALLY didn't want to leave Natalie.

"Are you going to be okay here for a while?" He asked, getting up.

"I'll be fine. You can go if you want." She said, not even turning her head since she didn't like anyone to see her cry. I mean, she was already feeling weak and helpless. Trunks started to walk out, and then turned back to her.

"I'll be back." He said in the Terminator voice, and shut the door behind him. He walked rather briskly down the corridors. He really needed to get back home. He picked up the pace, using his inhuman ability to go faster without gathering stares. Within a few minutes, he was outside. He hovered in the air for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then sped across the sky towards his house. He arrived, and slipped in. When he got to the staircase, he came face to face with his ever angry father.

"Where have you been!" he asked in a harsh tone of voice, sounding a bit like Molly Weasley.

"Uh…" He started to explain, but was interrupted by his mother.

"How could you go off and leave your poor, helpless, little sister like that?" She asked angrily at her poor son who couldn't seem to please his parents at all today.

"Something came up…"

"I don't care! Next time, young man, you do this you are going to be grounded, AND have to face your father!" She interrupted, "Do you understand?" Vegita smacked a fist into his other hand, and grinned.

"Yes ma'am." he replied meekly, and shuffled up the stairs. He went to his room and plopped down on his bed, thinking of Natalie. Since his brain wasn't fully functional that day, he hadn't considered getting the number to the hospital. Soon, Bura walked into his room.

"I suppose you're angry with me too, huh?" He asked, dryly.

"Nope!" She replied cheerfully, "I was sleeping the whole time." She continued and walked out of the room quietly. Trunks looked at the clock. It was 4:15. The day had gone by pretty fast. He walked downstairs to discover his parents sitting close together on the couch, snogging.

"Mom…? Dad…?" he asked slowly and they quickly pulled away, regaining their composure, sitting up straight.

"Yes?" Bulma asked in a high pitched voice, higher than usual, which is pretty high, but not as high as Chi-Chi's screeching

"I'm going over to Goten's place, ok?" He said, grabbing a Mike's Hard Lemonade…er… soda out of the fridge.

"Yeah, sure. Just be back in time for dinner." Bulma said, yawning and stretching her arms out.

"Will be." He said, and ran out the door. He flew across the sky like Superman on Speed, towards the Son's house. He looked out in the horizon to see an approaching storm. He heard the low rumbling of thunder in the distance and a cool breeze chilled his perfectly formed body, causing him to speed up.

"Goku! Goten! DINNER!" Chi-Chi yelled up the stairs. Before she could blink, the two Saiyajins sped down the stairs and were sitting at the table in anticipation.

"I hope you two are hungry," She said happily, carrying a large pot of stew and enough rice to feed more than an army, there was enough to feed the Marines and Navy as well. The two inhaled the food, making disgusting slurping sounds as they ate.

"Mmm! This is great Chi-Chi!" Goku said in between bites. When they had finished five minutes later, clearing the plates, they sat back in their chairs holding their stomachs with looks of absolute content on their faces. Goten opened his mouth to sigh, but let out a the worlds biggest, and longest burp instead, causing Goku to erupt into laugher. Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes. She gave up long ago on teaching manners to Saiyajins.

"Will you two please act your age!" She yelled. It didn't stop her from trying though.

"Sorry, dear!" Goku the ever cheerful Saiyajin said, trying to smother his laughter, but failed miserably. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Got it!" Goten called as he ran to the door. He opened it to reveal Trunks standing in the doorstep, shivering from the cold.

"What's up?" Goten asked his friend.

"I need to talk to you." Trunks said, stepping inside. The two boys ran upstairs to Goten's messy room and plopped down onto the bed.

"What's the deal?" Goten-Kun asked curiously as he tried to smooth out his growing hair.

"I have sensed the presence of a new ki." Trunks said, in a Jedi-like voice.

"Really?" Goten said, his eyes widening more then it should. "Have you found the source?"

"Not yet, but I have hunch." the purple haired wonder said, pulling out the same scouter he had used earlier that day.

"Is it…sithly…er evil?" Goten asked.

"I don't think so," Trunks said, fiddling with the buttons. "Ah, got it." He said, pressing a button, causing the scouter to display several numerals. It picked up on Goten's Ki first, and then Goku's followed by several others he recognized. Then it locked onto the unfamiliar one.

"There!" He cried, "I found it!" he sat up, excited like a kid at Christmas in line to see Jolly Old St. Nick at the mall.

"Where is it?" Goten asked so impatiently. He was a very eager boy and he wanted to find out who the mysterious ki belonged to.

"It's moving southwest, and quiet slowly. Almost snail like." He said. "Let's be off!" Trunks leapt off the bed and the two ran down the stairs and made their way to the door.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" Chi-Chi harped on them, washing the dishes, not even turning her back. She didn't want her youngest son to be a delinquent, or else she'll have to have another, and another, and another, and another until she had that perfect, darling son.

"To find a-" Goten began, but was rudely interrupted by Trunks.

"Somewhere." He said, knowing that if Goten told the truth Chi-Chi would hogtie them down, put headphones on them and made them listen to math equations for the next several hours. He grabbed Goten by the arm and bolted out the door like lightening chasing after thunder. They launched into the sky, Trunks scanning the area. Another thunderclap was heard in the distance, followed by a cool breeze, startling Goten. Trunks suddenly spotted Natalie walking home, and few to the ground.

"Natalie-Chan!" He called out to her, she turned with a look of surprise on her face, then calmed down when she recognized him and admired his build.

"Trunks-Kun! What are you doing out here?" She said, the breeze picking up whipping her hair in her face. Trunks pressed another button on the poor overworked scouter and it locked onto Natalie's hawt figure immediately. Trunks' pretty blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Like, Oh my Kami! You're the one!" He said, flamboyant-like. Goten landed next to him with a sweat-drop on the side of his head.

"I'm WHAT one? What on earth are you talking about?" Natalie asked, very puzzled. Soon small raindrops began to fall, hitting them, making them wet.

"Come on! Lets get out of the rain." She called to the two boys, and ran towards her house. By the time they reached it the rain was drenching the three teens. They ran into the house dramatically, pausing to close and lock the door behind them. Natalie ran up the dark stairway, and into her room, followed by Trunks and Goten. When they were all in her room, she shut the door and flipped on the light.

"Natalie, I like, need to talk to you about something." Said Trunks as he sat down on the bed.

"Sure! Hold on." She said, going into the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes and pulled her damp hair in to a tight, wet ponytail. She emerged from the bathroom and sat on the windowsill, looking out at the grass blowing in the wind, she turned on her stereo on low and B'z "Blowin'" came on, much to her delight. Her eyes were still slightly read from all the crying she had done. She turned and looked at the two boys.

"So, who's your friend?" She asked, studying Goten's fantastic figure, almost as great as a figure as Trunks.

"This is Goten. He lives about two miles from here." Trunks said. Goten flashed the famous Son's smile.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, looking at Trunks, with questions in her eyes.

"Come here." He said, gesturing to Natalie. She walked over and stood about three feet from Trunks. "Now, stand still."

"Okay…" She said with a slight smirk on her face. Trunks concentrated on her hawt figure, and sensed her ki surrounding her perfectly formed body. But there was something different about it. Suddenly, Natalie sneezed and broke Trunks' concentration.

"Sorry…" She said, sniffling. Goten looked at Trunks with a questionable expression that he always seem to wear.

"She's the one." He whispered in Goten's sexy ear.

"What are you two guys talking about. Is it me?" Natalie asked, sitting on her swivel chair, spinning around, and stopped.

"Natalie, have you ever experienced strange, abnormal feelings, or done anything that a normal person wouldn't do?" Trunks asked her.

"Welll, I have been feeling pretty darn strange lately." She started. Suddenly, there was a loud clasp of thunder and the power went out, leaving the three teens in the dark to do anything they pleased, but the three behaved themselves as Natalie cried out.

"Oh no! A blackout!" She cried. The wind howled outside her window, making an eerie sound. If the power didn't go out, it would've been a nice night for a horror movie and popcorn!

"We should probably head back to Capsule Corps." Trunks suggested to Goten. "Natalie, we're going to take you back to my house, okay? There's a bad storm out there and I really don't think that we're safe here." He continued. As if they were safe anywhere… muwahahaha.

"You're going out in THAT? Why not wait until the storm passes?" She asked ever so frantically.

Trunks rolled his eyes at her frantic face. He was glad it was dark since she couldn't see that he rolled his eyes. "Oh, just trust us." He said, and grabbed her by the hand, racing down the stairs.

"Wait! Can't I just-" She was cut off when Goten forced the door open, causing wind and bullets of rain to enter the house.

"Ready? He asked the poor, helpless girl being kidnapped (and liking it) by these two hot, filled out in all the right places, teenagers.

"Ready for whaaaaaaaaaat!" She cried, as Trunks grabbed her by her waist, and propelled them into the air, followed by Goten. She looked down at the ground and clung to Trunks, too terrified to move or even say a word. The wind was blowing fiercely through the sky. There was debris blowing around everywhere and Natalie thought there was a tornado.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? Are you out of your flipping mind?" Natalie yelled over the noise of the storm. She screamed as a piece of debris cut her just below the left shoulder. Trunks and Goten sped up, streaking across the sky like a pair of comets ready to crash into the earth and go BOOM! When they arrived at Capsule Corps., Trunks forced the door open and the two boys entered with Natalie. Goten slammed the door behind him.

"What do you guys think you're doing? Vegita asked, observing the three drenched teenagers in the now wet foyer.

"We just came from outside." Trunks replied. Vegita rolled his eyes.

"I can see that." Vegita said in a sarcastic tone. He looked Natalie up and down, admiring her body (though, not perverted-like). "Who's that?" He asked, looking at her, and then back at the trunks.

"This is Natalie. We have to get her arm bandaged." Trunks said, and then lead her into the medical wing. While Natalie was washing her wound the second loudest woman in the world, Bulma, popped her head in.

"Oh, you poor dear. You're soaked!" She said. "I'll just get you some dry clothes to put on." Bulma left the room, and returned a few minutes later with some clothes. "Here, these used to belong to Trunks, but they're too small for him. My poor baby boy, all grown up practically." She said and a sweatdrop produced on the side of Natalie's head. Natalie took the clothes, looked them over and saw a black tank top with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front in white and navy blue cargo pants. Goten came in with Trunks, who was holding a bandage in his hand. Gingerly, he wrapped it around Natalie's small, girlish arm. When he was finished, she went into the bathroom to change her clothes and dry her hair. Trunks and Goten went upstairs to his room to change as well.

Trunks, who needs a new wardrobe, changed into what he was wearing earlier, only dryer, while Goten changed into an outfit he left there from a previous stay. They got changed and dry because no one likes wearing wet clothes, though they could've just powered up to maximum power and dried off that way, but they had to do things the hard way and change, thus taking up more time to get to the main plot of the story. After they were done, they went down stairs to see how Natalie was doing. She came out of the bathroom, inspecting herself in Trunks' comfortable clothes, cause all guy clothes are comfy. Weird. She thought. But comfy. Trunks and Goten walked in and facefaulted when they saw what Natalie was wearing.

Goten broke in to Goku-like laughter, "Ha ha ha! You guys match!" Goten joked, as Trunks elbowed him in the stomach. Natalie looked at the boys with a very Saiyajin-like smirk upon her face.

"What do you guys think?" She asked, and lifted her arms up to present herself.

"Hey Trunks, aren't those YOUR clothes?" Vegita interjected with a weird, funny look on his face as he magically appeared in the doorway.

"They were," He replied, "and now, they're hers."

"Well your mother wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready. So don't dilly dally around or I'LL eat all the food and make you eat hot pockets and frozen pizza." He said, and then walked away with one last glance.

"Cool! Goten, wanna stay for dinner?" Trunks offered.

"Uh, sure. But I already ate, so I'm not that hungry." He replied and the three teens walked into the kitchen and sat down to curried chicken and rice. The two Saiyajin boys finished their first helping before Natalie could put the chopsticks to her pretty lips.

"Not hungry, eh?" She asked, grinning, and proceeded to eat her rice happily, forgetting about her poor mother in the hospital for the time being.

_To be continued…_

**Author's notes:** I'm so sad :'(, no one reviewed yet. Please review and I'll give you an e-cookie! ^_^ Nekochan and I are wondering what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Here is chapter 4. We're both really hoping you're enjoying this story! We'd love to hear your feedback on it, so please review!

**Chapter 4**  
Discovery: In which Natalie finds out there are aliens…

After finishing their sixth apple dumpling, the trio headed up to Trunks' room. The two boys sat on the bed, while Natalie sat at his desk. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Trunks wasn't used to having girls in his room, seeing as his father thought he was always trying to get in their pants.

"What am I doing here? I just met you today and already I'm wearing your clothes, not that they're not comfy or anything because they're actually rather nice, and sitting in your room!" Natalie commented, looking at the clothes she was wearing, though she would've liked a hoodie with Link on it.

"Um…" Trunks started to say but didn't get to finish because it was a day of all interruptions for him.

"Oh well. I guess I have nowhere better to be. It's not like I'm going home anytime soon…" she trailed off, her mind wandering for a few. "So what were you guys talking about earlier today, anyways?" She inquired, wanting to know. Trunks and Goten had decided not to tell her about it right away, although they should because it was about her and it wouldn't be right to keep secrets from someone, you know life altering secrets.

"Oh nothing," Trunks had said quickly, too quickly. Natalie just rolled her pretty green eyes.

"You guys, I'm really worried about my mom. Can I call the hospital?" She asked, reaching for Trunks' phone.

"Sure." Natalie quickly dialed the number.

"Room 316 please." She said into the phone. She sat and waited for a while, but hung up. "There's no answer." She said, with a distraught voice. Trunks glanced at the clock next to Natalie.

"6:00. Time for training." Trunks said, as if nothing was wrong with Natalie. He wasn't TRYING to be insensitive, it's just that if he didn't get ready for training, then his father would beat his ass from Kalamazoo to Timbuktu. Trunks stood up and stretched, letting out a small yawn.

"I guess I'll go too." Goten said, getting up as well.

"Can I come?" Natalie asked, wanting to see what this training business is all about.

"I guess… if you really want to. I don't think daddy will mind." he said, walking out of the room. He ran down the hall, followed by Natalie and Goten.

"DAD!" Trunks called down the hall, yelling like any one in a normal family would when they want the attention of someone.

"WHAT!" Vegita answered from the first floor. The three ran down the two flights of stairs to the bottom, where Vegita stood, hands on his hips wearing a green apron that said "Starshucks Café" from when he used to work there since Bulma would no longer buy him chocolate. He lasted a grand total of two hours before getting fired. Vegita kept the apron and collected his check and took his tips, much to the displeasure of the other employees.

"Do you mine if Goten trains with us today?"

"As long as he doesn't mind getting dirty, fine with me." He replied, crossing his arms once again.

"Can Natalie watch us today?" Trunks was full of questions.

"Her?" He asked, glancing over at the girl. "Do you think that allowing a puny earth human girl into the training area would be a GOOD idea?" He asked, looking back at the two boys, one he regarded as a nephew of sorts and the other, sadly, was his own son.

"I'll be fine." She said, folding her arms. Vegita didn't go on with his usual outburst, seeing that this was a weak, human female.

"I don't think you should." Vegita said, keeping his temper under control. Bulma walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband, nibbling his neck, causing the teenagers to cringe and Vegita to shudder, his neck was a sensitive part.

"Honey, give her a chance. If she says she'll be fine, she'll be fine." Bulma said, whispering in his ear.

"You humans are all the same!" He said, raising his voice. "You think you're invincible, well you're not!"

They sweatdropped, backing away slowly from the Saiyajin Prince who has nothing to rule but his own house and he doesn't even get away with that sometimes!

"It's not a big deal. I wont go…" Natalie said, turning to walk away dejectedly and slow as a snail.

"No, wait! You can come… just stay out of the way, ok?" Trunks said, grabbing her arm. Vegita started to comment, but Bulma shot him a glare that could kill even Freiza. The four walked into the training area, which was a huge room at least 400 meters long and 200 meters high, of course I could be exaggerating and it's really 100 meters long and 50 meters high! The floor was made out of artificial grass, and there was an artificial light source. In one corner there was a gravity chamber.

"Just sit here for now." Trunks said, and pulled up a chair that magically appeared. "Goten, I'm going with dad first, and then you and I go second." He said, pulling up another chair for his best buddy. Trunks and Vegita walked out in the middle of the floor, and began stretching their muscles in preparation so neither would get sore, or a charlie-horse. Even Saiyajins couldn't stand those.

"So what are they doing?" Natalie asked Goten, though it was obvious that they were, you know, stretching.

"They're stretching. In a minute, things are going to get really exciting, just you wait." He said, smirking

"Otousan, did you set the forcefield?" Trunks asked his daddy.

"No, go set it and make it snappy." He replied. Trunks flew over next to the gravity chamber and punched a few buttons on the panel in the wall, hitting it too hard. He looked around and whistled softly and innocently. After a moment, a transparent wall of energy shot over the area where Natalie and Goten were chilling out maxing sitting all cool, startling them.

"Don't worry, it'll keep you safe." Trunks said, smirking at Goten.

"S…safe from what?" Natalie asked, confused and worried. She noticed she didn't get any headaches or dizziness in a few hours, much to her relief.

"Just watch." Goten repeated. Natalie sat back and waited for them to finish their ever-lasting stretches. They stood up, bowing out of respect, and then standing up straight again. Vegita made the first move. He rushed at Trunks, who just dodged. Vegita spun around and sit his fist flying at Trunks' back, but Trunks blocked it with his arm and flipped his father over him. Trunks attempted to punch Vegita in the face, but was blocked and then kicked to the side. He retaliated by grabbing Vegita's leg, but missed and grabbed the wrong area. Vegita howled and brought his fist down on his son's head, rather hard, knocking the boy to the ground. He waited for Trunks to recover and saw him lay on the ground unmoving. He went to bend down when, suddenly, Trunks transformed and attack his father, fighting at speeds that were too fast to follow with puny, weak, human eyes. Natalie sat in amazement as the two Saiyajins battled. Soon, the ki blasts started. Any missed shots were absorbed into the wall.

"Can you follow?" Goten asked, glad that Trunks had enough sense to power down from Super Saiyajin.

"Not really." She replied. Watching the fighting was beginning to excite her, and Goten noticed that her ki started to rise.

"She has no idea what she's doing." Goten thought to himself, wondering how different was she. Vegita noticed the increase in her ki also.

"That girl over there…" Vegita started.

"Natalie?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Can she fight?" He continued, annoyed that he was cut off and punched his son in the gut. Trunks blocked the fist.

"Actually she can, why?"

"Can you sense it, dumbass?"

"Sense what?" Trunks asked.

"Her ki. It's rising." They continued fighting, exchanging blows every so often. After a while, they finished and Vegita commended his son. Trunks walked over and turned off the forcefield so that Goten could get up.

"Goten! Your turn!" Trunks said. "I'm gonna take a break. You can go with dad." He really just wanted to be with Natalie. He didn't like having Goten sit so close to her. Natalie was his. His own. His love. His precious. He thought, in a Gollum like voice.

"Sure." Goten said and joined Vegita on the battlefield. Trunks turned the forcefield back on and joined Natalie. He was sweating from the training.

"So what did you think?" he asked, mopping his forehead with a miniature mop.

"Where did you guys learn to fight like that!" she asked, stunned. "It's…not normal, is it?"

"Fighting comes naturally to Saiyajins." He replied, and then remembered she hadn't a clue what a Saiyajin was and hung his head, realizing he'd have to explain that he's not all the way human. If the government found out about it…

"What's a Saiyajin?" She asked.

"It's a race of beings. The only ones left are us three and a four others." Trunks said, gesturing towards Goten and Vegita.

"You mean…you aren't HUMAN?" She asked, looking into his handsome blue eyes.

"Well, I'm half human, half Saiyajin. See, my dad is a full blooded Saiyajin. He explained, and then went into the story of Planet Vegita and it's destruction. When eh was finished with that, he explained how his dad and Goku had came to Earth. Both wanting to blow it up and both ended up loving it in different ways such as Goku being a klutz as a kid and bonking his head a bit too hard and Vegita had no where else to go.

"Wow." That was all she could manage. "Is that why you can fly and manipulate energy as well?" She asked, curious as a cat.

"Yeah. Well, if you wanted too, you could do that too." He said, catching her attention. He stared in her beautiful green eyes and fell instantly in love with her. He knew he found his mate. Better Natalie then that chick he dated last week and never called back.

"Huh? How, I'm just a normal, silly, weak human girl." She replied. Trunks just stared at her, getting irritated that she thought she was a silly, weak human girl. He would have to show her she wasn't. But how? He pondered on that for a few moments.

"Actually, that's what I've been needing to tell you. Today when I stopped you in the street, I sensed a strong force, probably your midichlorians, radiating from your body. I used the scouter to make sure I was right, and I'm usually always right. Sure enough, You aren't a normal huuuman." He said, sounding like a Ferengi when he said that last bit.

"W…what are you talking about?" She asked, "Are you saying I'm some kind of freak?"

"Well, you have an unusually strong ki. Something in your genetics has caused you to be this way." he explained.

Natalie's lip trembled, this day kept getting worse by the minute. "Well, how come I didn't notice this?" Her voice quivered a bit.

"Don't cry, Nat-chan," he said taking her in his arms and hugging her against his hot, sweaty body. "You have to be trained to control your ki, as well as how to sense others. If you want, I could show you."

"I don't believe this." She said quietly, moving away from Trunks. Trunks felt a strange feeling wash over him. Suddenly, Natalie remembered her poor, dying mom in the hospital room.

"Oh, I need to see if she's doing okay." She said, getting up quickly.

"Well, the storm hasn't calmed down enough, so you better just call her for now." Trunks replied. Natalie got up and went back inside the huge house to use the phone. This time a nurse answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Natalie Holmes. Is my mother doing okay?" she asked, as worry overcame her.

"Well, your mother is still in VERY critical condition. The doctors are taking their time debating on whether to operate and play with her innards or not. Would you like me to get one for you?" The nurse asked in a cheerful voice.

"No, no. It's okay." She answered and hung up the phone. She got tears in her poor eyes. Instead of going back out to the training area, she ran upstairs to Trunks' room. She fell onto the bed and started sobbing hysterically, hiccupping. A few moments later, the purple haired wonder and Goten came up to check on her.

"Natalie?" Goten asked, putting his hand out on her shoulder. "What's going on?" Natalie didn't answer, it was as if she didn't hear them, instead, she just sobbed even harder, her frail, weak, human body trembling with each sob.

"Her mother is in the hospital in super-de-duper critical condition. She has no where to go." Trunks explained. Vegita was passing by and heard the sob story… er… commotion. He felt slightly sorry for the weak human girl.

"She can stay here for the night." He suggested to Trunks. The two boys turned around suddenly, in shock as if Vegita said that Trunks was really his favorite child.

"Dad?" Trunks asked.

"What?" The Saiyajin Prince retorted.

"Care to repeat that?" He asked, just to make sure he wasn't hearing things, and if he were, he'd be in need of psychiatric help.

"You heard me, brat. I said she can stay here for the night. She can SLEEP in the room next to yours." He said, and then left, walking down the hall. Bulma came upstairs and tried to console Natalie.

"I'll go prepare your room." She said, and left. Natalie sat up, wiping her poor, red, puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry guys. This is really, really hard for me right now. I don't feel very well." She said, feeling faint. She strained to see, but the blackness of doom took over, and down to the ground she went.

Somewhere out there, someone was laughing at her misfortune.

_To be continued..._

__**End Notes: **Like it? Love it? Want more of it? Then please tell me!**  
**


End file.
